Ingenium
by Ilunae
Summary: Iida avait toujours voulu devenir un héro.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Iida avait toujours voulu devenir un héro. Tous les membres de sa famille en étaient. Il était donc tout naturel pour lui d'en devenir un, aussi. Il avait beaucoup travaillé pour cela.

Ses parents lui avaient appris très tôt à être responsable. Il avait donc pris ses études et, son entraînement très au sérieux. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui de contrôler son alter.

C'était bien de pouvoir se déplacer vite mais, il fallait encore pouvoir s'arrêter. Il avait aussi eu beaucoup de mal pour tourner et, éviter les obstacles. Il ne compter plus le nombre de fois où il était entré dans un arbre.

Une fois le moment venu, il avait passé l'examen d'entrée de Yuei. Ce jour-là, il avait fait la connaissance de Midoriya Izuku. Il devait reconnaître qu'il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux au début mais, l'autre adolescent l'avait impressionné pendant l'épreuve physique.

Au moment où le robot géant était arrivé, tout le monde s'était enfui. Y compris Iida. Cela n'avait pas été le cas de Midoriya. Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant pour venir en aide à la jeune fille qui s'était fait capturer.

MIdoriya avait tout pour devenir un bon héro. Iida avait été ravi quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans la même classe. Il avait pu lui parler et, ils étaient devenus amis.

Quand était venu le moment d'élire les délégués, Iida s'était bien sûr présenté. Il n'avait pas voté pour lui-même, cependant. Il s'était dit que Midoriya ferait un très bon délégué et, lui avait donc donné son vote.

Son ami avait toutefois décidé de lui céder sa place, en fin de compte. Iida avait donc décidé de tout faire pour être le meilleur délégué possible. Il devait montrer à Midoriya qu'il avait fait le bon choix en le choisissant.

Pendant les matchs du festival du sport, il avait été appelé et, avait été obligé de quitter l'école pour se rendre à l'hôpital où se trouvait son grand frère. Là, il avait appris que Tensei ne plus jamais être un héro.

Iida n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il n'avait pas voulu voir la fin d'Ingenium. Tensei lui avait demandé de reprendre son nom de héro mais, il ne pensait pas pouvoir le faire. Il était encore très loin de pouvoir arriver à la cheville de son frère.

Plus tard quand il aperçut Stain, le tueur de héro, il ne put s'empêcher de foncer vers lui pour l'attaquer. Il devait venger son frère qu'il admirait tant. Il comprit son erreur quand il se retrouva paralysé. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à un vilain.

Une chance pour lui, Midoriya était arrivé pour lui venir en aide. Lui aussi s'était fait avoir mais, il avait pu envoyer leur localisation aux autres. Peu de temps après, Todoroki était arrivé. Ils avaient réussi à battre Stain tous les trois.

Iida avait cependant bien compris son erreur. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas digne d'un héro. En retournant à Yuei, il se promit de ne plus jamais faire cela. Il devait devenir un vrai héro et, rendre Tensei fier de lui.

Pendant le camps d'entraînement, ils avaient été attaqués par des vilains, encore une fois. Il avait été inquiet pour Bakugou qui était leur cible. Il devait toutefois s'occuper aussi de ses autres camarades.

Plus tard, quand il avait vu l'état dans lequel s'était mis Midoriya, Iida avait eu mal au cœur. Il n'avait pas envie de voir son ami finir comme son frère. Midoriya devait apprendre à faire plus attention à lui.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait tout essayé pour le dissuader de partir à la rescousse de Bakugou. Il comprenait les sentiments de Midoriya. Il savait très bien qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance. Leur camarade était très important pour lui.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait jouer les vigilantes. Ils devaient laisser faire les héros.

"Je suis désolé Iida-kun mais, depuis que Kirishima m'a dit que mes bras pouvaient toujours l'atteindre, je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête, le sauver !"

Il n'en avait pas l'air à première vue mais, Midoriya pouvait être très têtu quand il le voulait. Il n'y avait pas eu le moyen de le raisonner. Pareil avec les autres.

Il avait donc décidé de les accompagner pour les empêcher de se mettre en danger. Il avait bien fait de venir. S'il n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter, Midoriya aurait été capable de foncer sur les vilains.

Ils avaient réussi à récupérer leur camarade sans se blesser. Ils avaient encore eu de la chance, ce soir-là. Encore plus de ne pas s'être fait virer de Yuei. Ils l'auraient mérité.

Ils étaient entrés dans les dortoirs et, ils avaient repris les cours. Peu de temps après, ils avaient passé l'examen pour les permis de héro. Pendant la première épreuve, Iida avait refusé de la passer avec le reste de son groupe.

Il était le délégué de la classe A, après tout. Si ses camarades étaient en difficulté, c'était son devoir de leur venir en aide. Il avait donc laissé le reste de son groupe passer l'épreuve et, était parti à la recherche des autres.

Il avait réussi à trouver Aoyama avec qui il avait pu parler. Il avait appris que son camarade se sentait décalé par rapport aux autres. Il s'était donc dit qu'il devrait faire plus attention avec lui.

Ce jour-là, ce fut grâce à Aoyama si tout le monde avait réussi à passer la première épreuve. Pour la seconde, ils la réussirent tous à l'exception de Bakugou et Todoroki. Ils pouvaient toutefois passer l'examen de rattrapage.

Iida s'était dit qu'il devrait faire de son mieux pour les soutenir. Il était sûr que ses deux camarades pourraient obtenir leur permis, eux aussi. Ils devaient juste travailler pour cela.

Bien sûr, il avait tout de suite pensé à envoyé une photo de son permis à Tensei. Avec le nom Ingenium dessus.

"Félicitations, Tenya ! Je suis fier de toi !"

Iida espérait qu'il pourrait continuer de le rendre fier. Il savait qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire pour devenir un bon héro. Il ne serait pas seul cependant. Il aurait ses amis et sa famille à ses côtés.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
